Bribery Classroom
by Zoyou
Summary: D'où vient Koro-Sensei ? Qui l'a créé et pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison veut-il détruire la Terre ? Pourquoi devenir professeur ? Qui est cette mystérieuse femme qui aime tant ses tentacules ? Bitch-Sensei va-t-elle épouser Karasuma-Sensei ? Autant de questions auxquelles je ne répondrais pas dans cette fanfic … mais je sais comment garder la Terre en un seul morceau et Koro vivant!


_J'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a un moment déjà, mais je ne l'avais pas encore publiée pour des raisons de bêta-reading difficile. J'ai fini par me décider à la publier sans la modifier._

 _Je tiens à prévenir que tout ce qui est dit dans ce texte est uniquement mon propre avis, et mes propres théories sur l'origine de Koro-Sensei, ce n'est aucunement du spoil : je ne sais pas si le poulpe géant est devenu ce qu'il est de cette manière. Je n'ai vu que l'anime d'Assassination Classroom, je n'ai pas lu le manga, il me manque donc peut-être certaines informations._

 _Autre avertissement : dans cette fanfic, Koro-Sensei est particulièrement OOC. Vraiment. Si vous êtes un puriste qui veut absolument voire glousser Koro toutes les cinq secondes, ben… passez votre chemin. J'ai en effet du mal à cerner la personnalité du professeur, et son comportement habituel dans la série ne convient pas aux propos que je voulais tenir dans cette histoire. C'est donc mon interprétions du personnage, et elle risque d'être assez différente du manga et de l'anime._

 _Sur ce… bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Koro-Sensei et les personnages cités (Okuda, Nagisa, Irina Poufanivitch, Karasuma-Sensei, Itona, la-femme-mysterieuse-qui-aime-beaucoup-Koro-Sensei) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à son auteur/ au producteur de la série. Seul Kazuho m'appartient, étant une OC créée pour les besoins de la fic._

 ** _Bribery Classroom_**

Le soleil se couchait sur la forêt entourant les locaux de la classe 3-E. Le bâtiment était vide, tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, bientôt imités par les professeurs.

Presque tous les professeurs.

Presque tous les élèves.

Sur le chemin de la classe marchait une petite silhouette solitaire. Elle avançait avec détermination vers le bâtiment scolaire, les ombres s'allongeant derrière elle. On aurait pu croire à une écolière se rendant en classe pour un cours particulier, pourtant elle ne portait aucun sac et ne semblait pas… déprimé comme le sont habituellement ce genre d'élèves.

Passant devant le terrain de sport vide, elle se baissa un instant pour ramasser un objet trainant sur le sol. Un des couteaux d'entrainement avait été oublié là après les cours. Elle s'en saisit et tendit le bras en arrière, visant un arbre proche… l'arme factice atterrit dans l'herbe à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la cible. La lanceuse soupira et continua son chemin.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, à part ceux de la nature environnante. On entendait seulement le bruissement des feuilles et le cliquetis des grillons saluant la nuit tombante, mais derrière la porte, aucun bruit de pas, de voix, ou même de page qu'on tourne. Rien. Pas un signe de vie.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas totalement sûre que sa cible soit techniquement vivante. Elle n'était sûre de rien, ce qui était précisément la raison de sa présence ici. On n'est jamais sûrs, avec les poulpes.

Par habitude, précaution, courtoisie ou peut-être un mélange des trois, elle frappa quelques coups secs au battant de la porte. Ou en tout cas, elle prévue de frapper quelques coups, mais fut interrompue par la voix nasillarde résonnant depuis l'intérieur.

« Entre ! »

Les stores aux fenêtres étaient baissés, et aucune lampe n'était allumée. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, excepté deux lueurs rougeoyantes dans un coin. C'était de là que venait la voix.

« Bonsoir, Kazuho. Alors… viens-tu me rendre un devoir en retard ? Voudrais-tu me poser une question ? Faire un cours en plus ? Ou alors, peut-être viens-tu… me tuer ? »

Il sortit de l'ombre pour entrer dans la zone de lumière projetée par la porte. C'était un poulpe. Un poulpe jaune géant, à la tête énorme et sphérique, pourvue de nombreuses tentacules et portant un uniforme de gradué américain. C'était aussi le professeur principal de Kazuho.

La jeune fille frissonna en entendant ses mots, et sa volonté s'effrita un peu. Le professeur pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait. Et le monstre avait vu juste…

« La deuxième option. »

Un tentacule fusa dans la direction approximative d'un interrupteur, et la lumière se fit soudain dans la pièce. Le sourire de Koro-Sensei rayonna quand il regarda son élève.

« Alors, Kazuho, c'est à propos du cours de chimie de ce matin ? » demanda-t-il tandis que ses tentacules s'agitaient à une vitesse fulgurante dans toutes les directions. « Je sais que tu as un peu de mal avec les ions. » Une chaise arriva à toute vitesse derrière Kazuho, des feuilles blanches et un livre de chimie apparurent sur une table. « Okuda a pu t'aider un peu pour les TP ? J'espère que c'était une bonne idée de vous mettre en binôme… » dit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir, tandis qu'un de ses tentacules inscrivait _Les ions_ sur le tableau noir à Mach 20.

En temps normal, Kazuho aurait éclaté de rire face à pareil réaction de la part du professeur. Koro-Sensei était toujours très excité à l'idée d'aider ses élèves, et sa joie faisait plaisir à voir. Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire triste quand elle annonça :

« Je viens pour… d'autre types de questions. Plus personnelles. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur… votre passé ? »

Le livre de chimie disparut, et une craie se mit à écrire au tableau le titre _Le passé de Koro-S … ._ Puis le professeur prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et son visage se teinta de rose clair alors que la phrase disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière blanche.

Kazuho se leva et tendit les bras sur les côtés.

« Je n'ai pas d'arme » dit-elle. « Pas de manche, de poche ou de sac dans lequel dissimuler un couteau. Pas de vêtement en fibre anti-sensei. Je ne viens pas pour vous tuer. Je veux juste… savoir.

-Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Kazuho ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi. Elle s'était plus ou moins dit que ça pourrait aider. Aider à quoi ? Ca non plus, elle ne le savait pas. Connaitre les faiblesses de Koro-Sensei était bien sûr indispensable à son assassinat, ça, Nagisa l'avait bien fait comprendre à la classe. Et tout le monde s'était mis à la chasse aux informations (entre deux séances d'entrainement de sniper et lancé de balle de handball explosives). Mais Kazuho n'approuvait pas l'idée de tuer le professeur. En fait, Kazuho n'approuvait pas grand-chose : elle n'approuvait pas, par exemple, qu'on confie à des enfants la tache de tuer l'homme – non, pardon, le truc le plus dangereux du monde. Elle n'approuvait pas non plus l'idée de tuer le meilleur professeur qu'elle ait jamais eu. Malheureusement, ce même professeur avait comme projet de détruire la seule planète qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Ce qu'elle désapprouvait également. Il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de choix possibles : c'était la Terre, ou Koro. Mais elle refusait que ses possibilités se résument à ça.

Ne sachant que répondre, Kazuho opta finalement pour la franchise.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je veux savoir.

-C'est un peu confus, comme explication…

-Je sais. C'est comme… tenez, quand je fais de maths. Je ne connais pas tout le protocole nécessaire pour parvenir à mon résultat, mais à chaque étape je vois l'étape suivante. En fait, c'est comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoins de savoir, seulement… je sens que c'est la chose à faire à présent, et peut être qu'ensuite, je saurais que faire. »

Le poulpe gloussa.

« Fffn fffn ffffn ! Si tu crois que je vais te donner des informations pour te permettre de me tuer, Kazuho, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Depuis quand je vous aide à préparer mon assassinat ?

-Ben… depuis qu'on vous connait, en fait.

-Ah oui… zut.

-Ecoutez, Koro-Sensei, je ne veux pas vous tuer. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Je suis certaine qu'il y a d'autres solutions, la violence ne doit pas être la réponse à tout. Et s'il s'avère que je me suis trompée, eh bien, je laisserai volontiers à mes camarades le soin de vous éliminer. Je ne suis franchement pas douée pour l'assassinat. Mais en attendant, j'ai vraiment besoins de savoir.

-As-tu réellement besoins de savoir, ou envie de savoir, Kazuho ? »

Il était difficile de deviner les émotions de Koro-Sensei, tant le visage du poulpe était figé dans son rictus psychédélique, mais en cet instant, la jeune fille ressentait comme une menace de la part du professeur. Mais, de toute façon, Koro-Sensei avait toujours été plus ou moins une menace. Et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Les deux, Sensei. J'ai besoins de savoir car cela me permettra d'arriver à une solution… un compromis. Quant à l'envie… vous nous avez toujours dit qu'il fallait rechercher la connaissance en tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le rôle d'un professeur de nous apprendre des choses et de répondre à nos questions. Donc, je suppose que vous êtes un peu obligé de répondre aux miennes, non ?

-Mais suis-je vraiment un professeur en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il. « Techniquement, les professeurs ne tiennent ce rôle que pendant la journée de classe, pas après. Et en général, on ne vient pas poser des questions personnelles à son prof principal des heures après la fin des cours.

-Etes-vous vraiment un professeur en ce moment ? » répéta Kazuho. « Est-ce vraiment la question à poser, Sensei ? C'est pourtant l'accueil que vous m'avez fait quand je suis arrivée. Vous m'avez accueilli en tant qu'élève, non ? » dit-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les mots _L s ons_ à moitié effacés au tableau. « Vous ne pouvez pas passer de civil à professeur et de nouveau à civil comme bon vous chante. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous considériez comme un professeur 24 heures sur 24, quelles que soient les circonstances. N'avez-vous pas fait un exposé sur les voyages à la vitesse du son à Nagisa alors que vous l'emmeniez voir un match de base-ball ? »

Koro-Sensei émit un sifflement admiratif, ce qui sonnait plutôt bizarre dans la bouche d'un poulpe. Si on considérait que le son sortait bien de sa bouche, car on n'avait encore jamais vu cette dernière ouverte.

« Très bons arguments, Kazuho. Je retrouve bien là celle qui a décroché un 87 sur 100 en cours de littérature. Mais dans ce cas, si je suis bien un professeur, quelles raisons as-tu pour me poser des questions sur mon passé ?

-Euh… » Kazuho hésita. « Un cours d'histoire ? De journalisme ?

-Bien essayé, mais… non. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Je laisse tomber. Je vais être franche, Sensei : ça n'a rien à voir avec les cours. Ca a à voir avec notre survie à tous, et potentiellement votre survie. Les deux en même temps, si possible. Un élève ne pose pas ce genre de question à un professeur, alors je veux vous les poser en tant qu'adolescente n'ayant aucune envie de devenir une meurtrière. Vous êtes le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu, Sensei. Pourquoi nous enseigner la vie, si ensuite vous voulez nous la retirer ? Pourquoi nous offrir une chance pour ensuite détruire toute possibilité d'avenir ? _Pourquoi_ _?_ »

Ca y est, elle l'avait enfin dit. C'était les mots qui lui pesaient sur le cœur depuis qu'elle avait découvert les immenses qualités d'enseignant de Koro-Sensei. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme – non, un poulpe avec un si grand cœur avait pour projet la destruction totale de l'humanité. _Pourquoi ?_

Le poulpe en question secoua la tête, l'air résigné. Puis il porta deux tentacules à sa tête démesurée et ôta son petit chapeau, qu'il posa précautionneusement devant lui, sur la table.

« Soit, je vais répondre à tes questions, et en tant que… civil, dit-il. J'ai pris ma décision. Je l'ai prise depuis longtemps, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Certes, l'humanité comporte certains membres comme toi, tes camarades, mademoiselle Poufanovitch… (son visage vira furtivement au rose vif) mais les humains en général ne méritent pas de vivre.

-Koro-Sensei, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Comment avez-vous eu des idées pareilles ? Qui a pu vous dégouter autant de la race humaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

-Ils m'ont créé. »

Malgré la lumière des néons, le visage du professeur paraissait plus sombre.

« Ils m'ont créé pour tout détruire, alors je détruirais tout. Je ferais la seule chose que je suis sensé savoir faire. Tuer. Exterminer. Détruire. »

Kazuho ne chercha pas à pousser Koro-Sensei plus loin sur ce sujet : elle ne tenait pas à le voir piquer une crise de colère. Ses propos confirmaient d'ailleurs ce que de nombreux élèves soupçonnaient depuis la visite d'Itona, le soi-disant « frère » de Koro-Sensei : leur professeur avait été fabriqué par des scientifiques. Il n'était pas un alien ou le fruit d'une mutation génétique : il avait été créé de toutes pièces par des laborantins sans scrupules. Cela avait effectivement de quoi dégouter de tout un peuple, voire de toute une humanité. Et pourtant…

« La seule chose que vous êtes sensés savoir faire ? Ne vous restreignez pas ainsi, répliqua Kazuho. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes né pour une chose (elle insista sur le « né ») que vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre ! Vous êtes un professeur merveilleux ! Avez-vous décidé d'enseigner pour vous prouver quelque chose ? Pour le prouver au reste du monde ? On est ce qu'on décide d'être, pas ce que les autres nous disent que nous sommes. Vous ne pouvez pas gâcher un talent pareil !

-C'est une promesse que j'ai faite. Enseigner à des enfants. J'ai juré. Une fois cela fait, je ne suis plus tenu de respecter l'humanité. J'ai rempli le souhait d'une personne qui m'était chère, et ensuite je remplirais le mien. Tu ne peux pas me refuser cela. Pas sans me prendre ma vie, une vie que je n'ai pas, d'ailleurs.

-Qui… qui était cette personne, Sensei ? Etait-ce un humain ? Quelqu'un que vous aimiez ? Votre famille ?

-Je n'en ai pas » gronda le monstre. « Je n'ai pas de famille ! Ne comprend tu donc pas ? Je n'ai rien ! Ils m'ont tout pris ! La seule personne au monde que j'avais ! Il n'y a rien que tu pourras me dire qui justifiera à mes yeux les agissements de la race humaine. Rien. »

Kazuho ne pût s'interdire un sourire furtif. Rien ? Aussi profond que soient ancrées ses certitudes, il se trompait peut-être. Mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de ses questions. Elle devait savoir.

-C'était une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme humaine. » Silence. « Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous aimiez cette femme. »

Koro-Sensei était toujours aussi effrayant, son visage assombrit par des souvenirs douloureux. Mais il avait aussi l'air triste, désespéré.

« Elle est morte. Il n'y a plus rien au monde maintenant qui me retiendra de faire ce que je veux. »

Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait tort. Mais elle retint toute réflexion.

« Koro-Sensei, répondez-moi franchement. Nous aimez-vous ? Nous, tous vos élèves ? Ne vous avons-nous pas apporté du bonheur ? Vous semblez si heureux quand vous nous transmettez votre savoir. N'aimez-vous pas enseigner ? Si vous pensez que l'humanité d'aujourd'hui est corrompue, alors créez l'humanité de demain. Apprenez-nous à être bons. Formez une nouvelle génération d'humains. Des enfants responsables. Qui comprendront l'importance de la paix, le respect de la vie, toutes ces valeurs que vous cherchez à nous inculquer depuis que nous vous connaissons. »

Koro-Sensei éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« La paix ? Le respect de la vie ? Toi, tu me dis ça ? Une enfant à qui on a promis une récompense de dix milliards de yens pour mettre fin à mes jours ? La bonne blague !

-Ben, si on veut aller par-là, on peut dire que ces dix milliards de yens sont offert pour sauver sept milliards de personnes. C'est aussi un autre point de vue, et parfaitement valable. Mais vous remarquerez, Sensei, que je ne cherche pas à vous tuer. Je n'ai jamais essayé de vous éliminer.

-Effectivement, tu restes plutôt stoïque et toujours penchée sur tes exercices pendant que tes camarades passent leur temps à m'envoyer des rafales de balles. Tu as vraiment des capacités de concentration hors-normes, je te félicite.

-Mes camarades ne sont pas très malins. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est les milliards de yens et la gloire d'avoir tué une menace mondiale. Ils ne regardent pas plus loin que leur récompense. Mais une fois qu'ils vous auront tué, si seulement ils y arrivent, que se passera-t-il ? Ils seront des meurtriers. Des destructeurs. Ils ne vaudront pas mieux que ce que vous… ce qu'ils croyaient que vous étiez. Ils ne se sont pas rendu compte, depuis tout ce temps, qu'il y a peut-être un autre moyen ? Vous tuer n'est pas l'unique solution à notre problème. Nous adorons vous avoir comme professeur, et nous aimerions tous que ça dure. Mais on nous a dit : c'est Koro-Sensei, ou la Terre. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir à la fois votre professeur et la vie sauve. Alors ils ont fait ce qu'on leur a dit, et ils profitent de votre présence tant que vous êtes encore là, tout en préparant un monde sans vous. Moi, j'ai réfléchit à d'autres choses qu'au moyen de tuer un poulpe géant. Je sais ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, ce n'est pas Koro-Sensei ou la Terre, c'est Koro-Sensei et la Terre. »

Kazuho s'arrêta, le souffle court. Son professeur la fixait dans les yeux, son visage aussi impassible que peut l'être une grosse boule jaune fendue d'un sourire de psychopathe.

« Très beau discours, Kazuho. Magnifique, même » dit-il, son sourire rayonnant sous la lumière artificielle. « Mais tu n'as malheureusement rien compris. C'est bel et bien Koro-Sensei ou la Terre. C'est vous ou moi. Ma vie contre la vôtre. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu as de beaux idéaux, mais comme tous les idéaux, ils sont inatteignables. Il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, mais néanmoins je te remercie pour ces belles paroles. Ça me ferais chaud au cœur, si j'en avais jamais eu un. »

Kazuho soupira puis se mit debout. Elle secoua tristement la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment incorruptibles, hein ?

-Désolé.

-Puis-je néanmoins vous présenter mon dernier argument ?

-Vas-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

La jeune fille contourna les tables pour se rendre derrière le bureau du professeur, avant de farfouiller dans un des tiroirs, sous le regard outragé du poulpe qui bafouillait : « Mais… C'est à moi, ça ! T'as pas à fouiller dans mes affaires ! Nan mais… » Puis elle revint vers lui et posa d'un air triomphant un pile de magazines sur la table.

« Si vous détruisez la Terre… il n'y aura plus de magazines pornos ! »

Koro-Sensei resta jaune, mais s'il avait eu une couleur correspondant à Oh-My Fucking-God-Ma-Vie-Vien-D'Être-Ruinée, il l'aurait adopté immédiatement. Kazuho décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Et je doute fort que vous trouviez une autre planète qui produise des mouchoirs que vous puissiez faire frire… »

Koro-Sensei se mit à produire un bruit plutôt bizarre. Kazuho finit par se rendre compte qu'il pleurait…

oOoOoOoOo

Le président du Japon fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par l'alarme d'urgence de son téléphone. Encore un peu dans les vaps, il saisit l'appareil et pris l'appel. Il s'agissait d'Irina Poufanovitch, l'agente infiltrée en tant que professeur d'anglais dans la fameuse classe E-3, dans laquelle travaillait le plus grand danger ayant jamais menacé la Terre.

« Monsieur le président ? J'ai une nouvelle très importante concernant Koro-Sensei, le poulpe planéticide… »

Le président devint tout blanc. La phrase venait de le réveiller aussi sûrement qu'une douche froide.

« Que s'est-il passé ? A-t-il finalement décidé de ne plus attendre avant de détruire la Terre ? Dites-moi tout de suite, Irina !

-Je viens de recevoir un message du professeur Karasuma Tadaomi, qui a été contacté par Ritsu, l'IA de la classe E-3, qui a surpris une conversation entre Koro-Sensei et une de ses élèves. Il semblerait qu'il ait finalement renoncé à ses projets de destruction. »

Le premier réflexe du président fut de vérifier la date. Non, on n'était pas encore au premier avril.

« Mademoiselle Poufanovitch… vous êtes certaine ? Absolument certaine ?

-C'est quasiment sûr, monsieur le président. Il ne nous manque plus que la confirmation de Koro-Sensei lui-même, mais le connaissant, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Et… avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu lui faire changer d'avis ?

-Heu… je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne idée de vous le dire, monsieur le président.

-Eh bien, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis le président. Dites-moi ce que vous savez, Irina. Tout de suite.

-Ce qui a sauvé la Terre, c'est… ben, les boobs. »


End file.
